Before Neopia: Shattered Earth
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: What if Neopia was once Earth, which had been destoryed in a terrible global disaster? What happened to all the previous animals before the first Neopets came and what was the outcome of the human's return?


**_5978 Before Neopia: Shattered Earth_**

_**Author's Notes:**_ This is based on the 'What if?' scenario that I thought about today: What if the world of Neopets was created in the futureafter the humans had destroyed Earth- and what happened to the animals before the first Neopets came? Please review!

"_A startling new discovery has been made in the Lost Desert. A strange skeleton has been dug up by the Neopian archeologists… They can't figure out what it is however… The skeleton looks similar a Uni, but without any wings or a horn. Other strange creatures have been evacuated too, including another Neopet that is like a huge over-sized Kougra with orange fur. Speculations are confirmed as more 'new' fossils are revealed: They are not from this era…" _

"This era? Strange creatures?" said Paws the Kougra confusedly as he watched the news broadcast on his Neo-TV… "What are they talking about?" More of the eerie 'Neopet' skeletons stared out from the screen; their empty eye-sockets were like a reminder of the long forgotten past… He shivered as his owner switched off the TV…

But unknown to all of the Neopets watching the news, those were creatures of beyond time, transcending across the history of Neopia...

Sabrina sighed; maybe it was time to tell her Neopets the truth about what happened before Neopets were domesticated… Before the New Earth was formed… And how Neopia emerged with the human's return… She tried to recall what her grandma told her…

_A long, long time ago, before the first Neopet was created, those creatures were the animals of Old Earth. There were thousands or millions of them in fact. They varied from the colorful orange tiger (similar to a Kougra, except larger) with its beautiful black stripes and the magnificent horse with a mane as full as a Wocky's fur and a loyal outlook… _

_The animals couldn't talk like theNeopets can, they communicated through using their bodies and making sounds. But unfortunately their last cries were heard when the Great Extinction occurred in 5978 B.N. (year 2057)…_

"What sounds did the animals make?" yelled Paws excitedly; the Kougra tried to imagine a horse making a noise: '_Eeyot…'_

"Probably like this!" said Mysteria the yellow Lupe, she then proceeded to make a yodeling sound… 'Yoodeeelooo!'she imitated the cry of the horse…

"Hey, that's pretty good," commented Kassiko as she made a screeching sound. Soon the living room was full of random noises as Sabrina continued her ancient story…

_Over the previous years, global warming caused most of the smallest animals to heat up as the atmosphere grew worse and more polluted with the waste that the humans caused…Shame really, knowledge had gotten so advanced with the cites the naïve humans built and the wonderful technology they created-_

"Petrol? Global warming?" interrupted Parlrina the Wocky, "But I thought that petrol was not needed anymore these days… What is Global Warming anyway?" He sat down on the carpet, confused…

"Can you just shush; Sabrina's telling us a story!" said Kassiko the red Lenny.

_Soon, most of the smaller animals were extinct because the heat affected them the most (mice and other animals such as cockroaches, etc)... And since the bigger animals depended on them for food, the biggest animals (like the Tigers and the Whales) soon fell down in a couple of years…_

_Tragic really… However the humans failed to see the mistakes they had caused and continued to pollute the atmosphere…_

"Why didn't they learn?" said a saddened Kassiko, "They could have prevented all of these events from happening…"

"That was because the humans were too proud to admit their mistakes."

_When the last animal died, which was a lioness, some of the most important human leaders were helpless to admit their mistakes, until fate reared its ugly head and it was too late to save most of the overcrowded human race… _

_It was mainly because of the second Flood, which upset the delicate system of the Old Earth when water poured in from the melted Artic and Antarctic poles… Most people were killed, but some of them survived when the flood waters retreated…_

"That's awful! What happened to the humans next?" said Mysteria eagerly… The story was getting better and better with each word… She could hardly wait!

The last groups of humans (in the year 3, 574) were forced to escape to outer space before the Earth became too uninhabitable for them… The humans went in huge spaceships to another nearby galaxy called the Andromeda 473. They chose to occupy that galaxy until they could return back to Earth…

"Wow!" said an awed Kassiko… "That's very amazing!" Sabrina nodded.

"The humans must have been very single-minded."

_Almost 2, 000 years later, the humans returned with all their knowledge, they vowed never to destroy the Earth's history like they did last time, but keep it pure… But what a surprise! The Earth was occupied by strange creatures and it was also restored to its former glory…!_

"What were they, Mum? Tell us!" yelled the family altogether.

"They were- Neopets… But of course the humans didn't know that of course."

_At first, the last humans didn't know what to think… What were those creatures? What did they want? Where did they come from? They tried to make amends with some of the Neopets, but most of the Neopets were wild things and wouldn't let them near them. _

_Then the humans discovered that if they could domesticate some of the friendlier ones and teach them their ancient language (English), maybe they could reach an agreement between the two species. _

"All right!" cheered Parlrina, "Go Neopets!"

"So that's how it happened!" commented Mysteria in awe…

_So the project began- in exchange for the human groups' language, skills and building techniques, the Neopets gave them their complete trust, food and care… It took the humans many years, but eventually, they built the city of Neopia (English translation: New Utopia) and they were earning the Neopet's trusts… _

But still, something was missing: With all the help going on, who were going to care for the Neopets? And who was responsible for them? After a couple of incidents, the tamed Neopets agreed to call the responsible Neopians 'Owners' and put all responsibility on the Owners to look after them…

That is how the tamed Neopets were cared for, right up to nowadays. And this year is most Neopets seventh year of ownership…

"And that's the end of the story,"

"How did you know all this stuff, Mum?" said a persistent Paws… Sabrina smiled as she patted her green Kougra on the head…

"Well, my great grandma was in the last-humans group that traveled to the New Earth! And then she passed it on to _my_ grandma." Sabrina winked, much to her Neopets amusement…


End file.
